Silhouette
by The Surreal Reality
Summary: I never found out who were my real parents are. I'm raised by Jake and his parents, they give me all of their love. I never get to question it. Until today. -Songfic-


**Anyone doing good? Yeah same here. Anyway I did try to make this fanfic for a couple of times but I end up deleting the file accideantly ;_;... but here it is! Reviews will be great! Okay, you can read now. Oh and I call Beemo "it" cause Beemo's genderless **

* * *

"Oh c'mon, that's like the tenth time I died in the same level!" I watched as Jake's anger grew and grew, his fists clenching to the controller in his hand. He's been playing that game for almost an hour and haven't been able to past the same level. His seriousness makes me want to chuckle.

He made a growling sound and with all his strength, throws the controller at Beemo. Beemo didn't reacted quickly, which cause the thrown controller hitting its face. The force was that strong, Beemo fell of the table and hit the ground with a groan. It slowly got, rubbing its upper forehead. He shake some dust of the shoulders and grossed both of its arms with a humph.

"No more video games for you Jake." Beemo said, pulling the controller while walking away from us. I can't help but chuckle.

I sat back with a sigh. I could see that Jake's face is now calmer now. Man, if he was that angry he could set up the whole Candy Kingdom on fire. Well, not literally. But it might happen for sure. Jake's cool and all, but when he took Goliad inside the preschool one day, I could hear him shouting angrily to something. But I'm not sure who or what.

I'm trying to think of something to get a conversation started. Well, I don't want to talk about PB. I mean, I've got Flame Princess by my side but I don't hold a very long grudge towards PB. We could talk all day about adventurers but that stuff get's old everyday. I tried to think and think but can't seem to think of something. I was about to give up trying when a though just shoots me like a bullet.

_Where are my real parents?_

I leaned forward from my position and looked at Jake. He's eating vanilla ice cream again. Man, this guy has a crazy obsession for ice cream.

"Hey Jake?" I asked him, which cause him to stop eating and pay attention at me. "Yeah bro?" He said, curiously.

"Do.. you know who were my real parents?" When that question came out of my mouth, Jake froze in place. Weird. What made him get all shock and all? He shakes his head and bites his lip. Looks like he's having a hard time trying to answer.

"Wha-what do you mean?" He stutters when asked a question. I raised my eyebrow. He seems scared. What did he do? Kill my parents? Of course he wouldn't do that. Right?

I asked once again. "I mean, do you know what my parents looks like? I mean, surely my real parents are dogs." He scoops one spoonful of ice cream and swallowed it.

"Finn, we don't know who are you're parents." Jake said honestly. No, that can't be true. They found me stuck to a leaf when I take a big dump in it.

"Wait, you didn't see anyone human around?" I asked. He shakes his head. There's gotta be a clue somewhere. How come my parents left me freeze and cold out in the middle of nowhere? Do they even _love _me?

"Do you love me as a family, Jake?" I ask him, which in result sets him off. He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course Finn! We're been brothers since-" "Since what? Since Mom and Dad found me somewhere. I don't think I could consider them as my own parents." Oops. I shouldnt've said that. Jake sat up and growls angrily. Let the flames begin.

"Hey, don't say that to them. They love us, they love you like their own son. We took care you, man! We give you the love we deserve." He exclaimed in anger. I clenched my fist and also sat up.

"I don't want to be love by a bunch of filthy dogs. You guys should've abandon me." I let my anger out. Maybe I shouldnt've said that also cause when I said that, Jake's body grew huge and he grabbed me with his big paw. I looked at his eyes. I could see the veins popping out.

"But we didn't, didn't we? We took care of you, give you a life and give you all the love we have. What, just because we're dogs doesn't mean we don't have feelings!" His anger was in his tipping point. I could even see smoke coming out of his ears. I'm frightened. I never see Jake like this before.

Fortunately, he calms down and shrunk down to normal size. I guess there's no use to fight with me. He let go of me and sighed. He sits down and pats down to the empty spot next to him, but I denied his request. "I need some fresh air." I ran out to the front door before Jake could even say a word.

I went out and began to walk to my secret hiding place. I never told anyone, even Jake and he's my friend. But some things are best kept secret. I took a slow, long walk through my destination, getting to breath in and out. Thoughts are racing through my mind. My past is so bitter. Bittersweet, not a hint of sugar in it. I began daydreaming, unconsciously walk straight ahead. The autumn breeze took my breath away. It's nice to be out for once. Never expecting reality to come and get you. Lost in thought in the wind and your mind.

As I approached to the door of my secret place, I opened the door knob and went inside. I sigh. I feel all nostalgic again.

The room wasn't really clean though. There are cobwebs, dust and broken furniture everywhere. Old book shelves still look pretty steady. No windows are anywhere in the room. Opened boxes scattered across the floor. I walked through the center of the room towards an old piano. It looks so oldish but it works just fine. I sat on the chair and took a deep breath and exhaled. I slowly touched the piano keys, playing a simple key. I used to go up to this place in those sleepless nights. Playing a simple song so slowly but perfectly.

_I try to erase everything in my thoughts. And play._

_I'm tired of waking up in tears, _

_'Cause I can't put to bed these phobias and fears_

_I'm new to this grief I can't explain; _

_But I'm no stranger to the heartache and the pain._

_The fire I began, is burning me alive _

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

_I'm a Silhouette asking every now and then_

_Is it over yet? Will I ever feel again?_

_I'm a Silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

_I'm sick of the past I can't erase, _

_A jumble of footprints and hasty steps I can't retrace, _

_The mountains of things that I still regret, _

_Is a vile reminder that I would rather just forget_

_The fire I began, is burning me alive _

_But I know better than to leave and let it die_

_I'm a Silhouette asking every now and then_

_Is it over yet? Will I ever smile again?_

_I'm a Silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

_'Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go_

_'Cause I walk alone, no matter where I go_

_I'm a Silhouette asking every now and then_

_Is it over yet? Will I ever love again?_

_I'm a Silhouette chasing rainbows on my own_

_But the more I try to move on the more I feel alone_

_So I watch the summer stars to lead me home_

_I watch the summer stars to lead me home._

As I ended the song, I began to think about my life now. I have friends, who cared about me. Jake, PB, Beemo, Marceline. Real friends that actually cared about me. Like my real parents, if they're even still alive. I accepted everyone's love to me. Makes me feel warm inside. I sighed and can't help but smile from ear to ear.

I heard Jake's voice outside, shouting my name dozens of time. I quickly get up and ran towards the door and went outside again. I closed the door and ran towards Jake, who is worried of me running off from him. Jake sighed out of relief and ran towards me.

"Oh Finn! I'm sorry man! I shouldn't screm at you like that!" He said, with his puppy eyes. I giggled. "I forgive you, bro. Hey, about we go on an adventure?" Jake quickly turn huge and I got up to his back. I throw my fist and so does he, doing a fist punch. Exclaiming, "Adventure time!" we went off to a whole new adventure. We laughed along the way while Jake ran and ran with all of his strength.

And I swear at that moment.

We are **infinite.**

* * *

**Anyone saw "the Perks of being a Wallflower" reference? ;) If you did, man I really want to watch that film. Looks good so far.**

**Anyways thanks for reading. Review?**


End file.
